<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monthly Reward Stories - 2020 by Shivern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034507">Monthly Reward Stories - 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern'>Shivern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, SSSS.Gridman (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Closet Sex, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Maids, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories requested by supporters from 2020. Story summaries and tags are in the summary section for each story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feb. 2020 - Story #1: Fen x Sharlene (OCs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fen has been feeling extremely pent up. Normally, he has plenty of people to help him in situations like these, but today he’s on his own. Just as he’s taking care of business, an unexpected guest comes barging in, ready to provide all the assistance he needs. That person being his own mature mother. </p><p>Contains: F/M, ‘Family Bonding’, Oral, Vaginal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fen had rightly been a bit pent up. Things had been so busy lately, his usual partners either gone or preoccupied with pressing matters, that all of that frequent personal time he spent with them was coming back to haunt him. He couldn't believe how horny he was, now deprived of all that sex. His manhood constantly fighting against his garments, his mind buzzing, unfocused and keeping him from concentrating one single iota. The young lord had been like this for almost two whole days and was at the end of his wits as he retired to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he couldn't find another person, he would just have to do things himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His raging erection was burning hot, even a simple, small touch making him wince. Fenton was too sensitive but also too aroused to care, scrambling to find something to aid him. He had all manners of objects for situations like this: toys and instruments to spice up any night, no matter who he may be with. A nice, bulbous plug caught his eye, something simple yet effective. Tossing it onto his bed, he dove into the sheets, clumsily trying to push it inside. It teased his hole, pushing firmly against the center of his pucker until it gave way, Fen unrelenting in his pursuit of self-satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lewd moan escaped his lips as it began to slip inside, his eager ass sucking it right in as it reached the thickest part of the bulb. He could feel it stretching him out filling that void, but it still wasn't enough. It would take divine intervention to save the young lad at this rate, or perhaps a meddling, equally horny mother who didn't mind a bit of taboo fun with her favorite, and only, son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fen was about to start jerking himself off, the doors to his room burst open, a familiar, curvy figure striding in to save the day. Sharlene, as elegant as always, was licking her lips as she shed her coat and clothes, eager to bounce into bed with her adorable son. He let out a gasp as she flew onto the sheets next to him, having strode smoothly the whole way, without a single falter in her step. She was always like this, ready and quick to get into bed, to the point where even Fen wondered how she always found him at such opportune times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Fenton, dear, it's such a good thing I decided to visit today," Sharlene cooed, rubbing her hand across his stomach. "Look how bothered you are, ready to blow across that handsome, smooth chest of yours. Let mother take care of you, it's my duty, after all.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sure, but how did you know to come flying in now of all times…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother's intuition," she exclaimed with a wink. "Now let's crank out a quick one for you, before you blow your pretty, little head…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nestled up close and tight, curvy body and ample bosom pressing firmly against his. Her legs curled around his, her hands exploring his body. Sharlene's irrepressible lust was more than evident to her son, but he would never say no to some much needed relief. Not to say that he ever said no to her. After all, a mother always knows what her son wants most, and Fen needed to let loose as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body went stiff as her right hand found its way down to his groin, dainty digits wrapping around his shaft. She didn't shy away from squeezing tight, chuckling as her firm squeeze elicited a deep, sharp gasp from her son. Sharleme loved the sounds he made, his soft groans and moans, it made her quiver every time. Her hand began to massage his shaft, twisting and tugging until his precum was flowing as free as a river, dripping across his abdomen and clinging to her fingers. Fen was so adorable, so handsome, she just wanted to eat him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had some more literal connotations, as, now that he was ready, she quickly changed her positioning to gobble down his tasty, stiff meat. She was so quick that Fen's lust-hazed mind didn't have time to react to her plump, perfectly pear-shaped ass slapping down on top of him. He could only let out a muffled grunt as her rump smothered him, her wet nethers dripping fluids across his chin. Sharlene had a tendency to be a bit aggressive in her 'familial pursuits' with her son, but it was all to try to get him to be the dominant one. The idea of a fully, sexually awakened Fen, taking her for all she had, would be the biggest thrill of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Fenton, you're always feeling bigger every time," Sharlene murmured as she took him deep into her throat. "Show tashty…!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a mess within the first minute as his mother's perfect technique pushed him right to the edge. She was hot, wet, and form-fitting, clenching around him as she bobbed. Those plump lips of her applied just the right pressure, sloppy sounds and spit escaping them as she repeatedly kissed his crotch, cock-in-mouth. Truthfully, he tried to reciprocate, it was only natural to want to, but his body was so tightly wound that the best he could do was a little small, meager licking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pent up, Fenton! This isn't healthy," Sharlene exclaimed as she momentarily lifted off of him, saliva dripping from her chin. "You need to blow your load down mommy's throat this instant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was commanding, yet oozing with arousal. He didn't seem to be getting much of a choice as she deepthroated him once again and took him over the edge. His whole body locked up tight, toes curling as he finally felt release for the first time all week. Fen's hips bucked with ever spurt, instinctively ensuring his sperm went as deep as possible. Even under his mother's sizable rear, he could hear her gulping it all down, swallowing every morsel he offered up without any hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a brief, heavenly moment, dumping his load down Sharlene's gullet and feeling the tension leave his body. However, it wouldn't prove to be enough. Even as she let him go, her slobber smeared all over his crotch, Fen was still stiff as a rock. He could still feel that tightness in his loins; he clearly needed a second round and she was more than happy to provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, she spun about, sitting herself on his legs. His manhood was pressed firm to her belly, her soft nethers inches away. She cooed softly as she began to grind against him, building the tension inside him. It was all going according to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just so full of energy, sweetie, but you need to take the lead for the next one. Mommy can't always take care of everything, you just have to... Take. What's. Yours.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind had already been a buzzing mess of thoughts, his mother always the one to get to him. He had always enjoyed letting her do as she liked, leaning back to enjoy it, but now he needed her more than ever. Fen wasn't going to let his desires slip away this time; he was going to claim that soft, sweet ass! She giggled as he spun her over, pinning her down, hoisting her legs over her head so that her plump rump was stuck out and exposed. Sharlene’s eased shimmered with excitement, her pussy leaking juices down across her rotund cheeks. It was easy to see that he was about to press her down and mate with her like an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Fenton, stick it in, make me yours! Claim me,” she exclaimed, watching as his manhood hovered over her needy hole, aimed straight down at it. “Punish mommy with your throbbing cock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He asked with a wild grin. “I bet you’ll start begging for more soon enough, you dirty woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body was shuddering as he came slamming down into her, hilting in a single, smooth motion. His hips slapped hard against her fleshy butt, her whole body jiggling as he began to give her everything she’d been wanting and more. Fen thrusted with all his might, going hard and fast, rawing his mother. As he went, getting more and more into it, he began to pin her harder, locking legs and pressing down until their faces were inches apart. All it took was one more push to put her legs straight over her head, their lips meeting in a show of primal, taboo love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swapped spit and pent-up lust as their tongues intertwined and wrestled playfully. There was no longer anything holding them back, their passions fully out in the open and on display on their soft, luxurious bed. Fen had to hold himself back, her walls clenching around him rhythmically, holding his as tight as a vice. Sticky, wet, warm, her pussy was in always prime, Grade-A condition and always trying to milk him for all he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yes! Pound me hard, Fenton,” she cried out, not caring who heard. “Rut me like the sexual beast you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fen chuckled, reaching back and slapping her ass. “Let’s see if you can talk big when you’ve got a womb full of cum…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had her moaning like a banshee, lungs constantly struggling for air. Her mind felt like his had been minutes ago, buzzing with a thousand different thoughts, all shouting out inside her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> his seed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel it fill her womb. Sharlene wanted to beg and plead for it, but her words couldn’t make it out from behind her cries of passion. The best she could do was hug him tight and make sure he couldn’t get away. When his climax did come, he didn’t announce it, he didn’t even slow down. Even as his body tried to lock up, he didn’t falter one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it, you dirty, horny woman," he grunted as his cum began to inject deep inside her, getting in one last rub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quivered, a hot flash shooting through her body as the steamy sperm began to fill her. Sharlene fell silent, feet shaking in the air as she came alongside her son. His quick, heavy thrusts still came slapping down into her, the sounds of their union growing wetter and lewder, cum churning about inside her. This was truly heaven, getting pumped full by her own flesh and blood. Fen only began to grow clumsy towards the end of his long, drawn-out orgasm. Spunk was leaking from her whole, plunged out by his thick cock, streaming down her cheeks. He came to an end with one last drop, hilting and dropping the final bits of his load as deep as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharlene, her golden hair a mess, her lipstick smeared from making out with her son, could barely breathe, panting and gasping as she was finally let out of the lock. Her legs fell to the bed, Fen's prick slipping out and spraying a final stream of seed across her well-kempt pubes and groin. He planted a kiss on her cheek, lovingly rubbing her stomach right above where all that hot cum was swirling about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you can complain about me hesitating anymore," he said with a smile. "Even if I don't take the lead, you're still mine, mother.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes… yes I am…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feb. 2020 - Story #2: Marnie x Gloria (Pokemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gloria and Marnie have been secretly dating for quite a while now, hiding the news from their fans for the sake of simplicity. However, Marnie’s constant need for attention makes things a bit tricky, but, thankfully, they’ve found some workarounds involving janitorial closets and a string of rubbers. </p><p>Contains: F/F, Futa, Closet Sex, Condom Filling/Play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Marnie, can't this wait until after out matches?" Gloria asked her friend, whose hands were groping at her thighs. "You're lucky no one is watching…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. You're so sexy in that athletic outfit of yours," the punk-looking trainer muttered as she grinding her body against her girlfriend's. "All I can think about is how cute you are.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria let out a small peep as her friend pinned her to the nearby wall. Looking into those eyes, she could tell Marnie really wasn't thinking about anything else. They looked wild with lust, a cloud of fog hanging over them as instincts dictated her actions. She didn't resist a single bit as their lips met; she had gotten used to Marnie’s needy habits. Their tongues played and swapped spit, hot gusts of air escaping their nostrils as they got worked up. It wasn’t long before Marnie was grinding on her companion, rubbing her crotch against Gloria’s leg like an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, do we need to go somewhere and get you checked out? I know you can’t do your match acting like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo, I just need a quicky,” Marnie exclaimed, pants tenting as her excitement reached a peak. Come on, you know the janitor closet doesn’t get used until after all the matches.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just no helping it, it seemed. “Fine, but we gotta be fast. Our matches are both within twenty minutes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend almost pulled her arm off, almost sprinting off without it as Marnie dragged her to the closet. They had used it more times than Gloria cared to count, doing too many things to remember. Practically every time it was because Marnie always waited until the last second, always getting so pent up that she was bound to explode without help. It had gotten to be so frequent, that as they clambered into the closet, they fished out some condoms that were hidden away behind one of the shelves. The rubbers were a necessity, as Marnie packed too big a punch to go without.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria felt her heart skip as her girlfriend pulled out her member. It was twitching, throbbing with excitement, just as eager as the gal it was attached to. Marnie pushed her friend against the shelves, hurriedly opening a package and slipped on the condom as fast as she could. There was only one speed in this situation and it was called 'Marnie'. Though she was aggressive in pinning her lover, she was just as affectionate, planting hickies on Gloria's neck, winding her fingers into her pants to yank them down. The brunette could feel that cock pressing against her, right against the small of her back. All she could think of was getting it inside her, succumbing to the same sickness as Marnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to put it in, or is teasing me another ploy of yours?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, though hearing you beg would have been fun," Marnie responded, giggling as she lined herself up. "Hope you don't mind a little rear-end action.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria bit her lip as her lover began to bully her backdoor into submission. She had no say in it, an unrelenting force trying to gain access to a space that didn't like intruders. Her pucker was prodded and poked, teased until it relaxed and gave. The invading girth felt as big as ever, the thick shaft spreading her sensitive hole, making her moan in delight. Marnie really did know her weak points and had no shame in exploring them. It always did end up like this, her having to admit she loved these lustful, secretive moments, even if they were sometimes inconvenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend's nice, hard cock had that effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so tight, Gloria! Been working out those glutes? I'm just bristling here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie couldn't hold herself back, not that she really had been up to this point. She began to thrust, quick and hard. Soft, warm walls pulsed around her, gripping her like a vice. No one could be this ass! It was the best she had ever had! Once more, certain parallels were brought to mind as Marnie jumped her mate like an animal, fucking simply for the sake of a primal, instinctual need for release. There was no stopping, no slowing, she was going to go until she couldn't anymore! Even as the shelves shook and rattled, Gloria's moans reached uncontainable volumes, there was no hesitation in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to come hard and come fast!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came so fast that she couldn't react, Marnie hilting, grunting and gasping as her loins clenched and felt the bliss of release. Gloria hadn't gotten her release yet, but the sensation of a condom filling up inside her gut certainly was a welcome sensation. The rubber did its job admirably, expanding and stretching to take the big load that Marnie had been saving. Things got to the point that Gloria worried it was going to burst, leaving her with a sticky, hard to clean mess inside her butthole. However, it held it all, not a single drop escaping even as Marnie finished and pulled the condom off. She tied it shut, pushing the tail back inside the now-loose hole, a grin plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold onto that, would you? I think we're in for a twofer…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria's body quivered in excitement, watching as her lover's still-stiff shaft was promptly wrapped again and brought to bear in another place needing TLC. Her pussy was throbbing. needing a hard dicking after that quick, brief, but blissful anal. The feeling of Marnie's head brushing against her lower lips made her knees weak and shaky. This insatiable girl just wouldn't stop teasing! She needed that cock, needed it more than ever, and Marnie was just fooling around!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-Just fuck me already! Give me that cock, babe, stop making me wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie chuckled, humming happily. "I knew you would sound good begging.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a single, firm thrust, the punk-ish girl hilted deep inside her partner. They both saw stars, bodies struggling to process the sudden sensations as juicy, wet vagina met hot, hard penis. Marnie almost couldn't start moving her hips, muscles so tight she thought she'd fall over backwards. It was almost torturously good, fucking that hole for all it could offer. Neither girl held back one bit anymore, not caring if someone found them. The shelf and its contents clattered and shifted about, jugs and other containers falling over, threatening to spill their contents. Even if they had, Marnie wouldn't have stopped. Hell, if someone opened the door on them, she still wouldn't stop; she'd make sure that person knew damn well how good it felt to rail her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it…! Harder, Marnie! Don't you stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if I would! I'm going to make sure you come hard, like a shameful, horny, little girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Takes one to know one…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their verbal jabs continued until they couldn't speak anymore, lungs gasping for more air. They weren't even sure anymore how long it had been since they entered the closet. Were they late to their games? Were the games even still going on? To them, time had lost meaning, only their sexual urges had any sort of real root in reality. All they knew is they were in heat and truly showing the animalistic root of human behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie was counting down until bust, at least to the best she could. She was timing her orgasm with Gloria's, far too familiar with when it would happen. Simply keeping track of a single number was a challenge, her mind too fixated on the perky ass in front of her. The way her thrusts made it bounce and jiggle, it was finer than any wine or drink and she never tired of the sight. However, all good things had to end, and time was finally up. Gloria's moans had climbed an octave, the sign that things were reaching a climax.  With a half dozen, heavy thrusts, she took them both to the edge and straight on over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria almost collapsed as her muscles went straight stiff, her weight almost pulling the shelf down with her as she clung onto it. Her brain could hardly process it all, the pure bliss as Marnie filled her up once again, another condom bloating with cum inside one of her holes. The other one was still in her ass, too, and soon she could feel them pressing together, rubbing the thin walls that were between them. She wasn't even sure how she was going to get those filled condoms out, Marnie gasping and groaning as she pulled out and tied off the second, rubbery sleeve. Predictably, this one was also pushed inside, leaving a filled one in each hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need some help, Marnie, I won't be able to keep up with you at this rate… and you're helping me get those out later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll fish them out with my dick, if that pleased you... maybe I'll add a few more to the stockpile, see just how many you can hold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria blushed, admittedly aroused by the idea. "Enough ideas, we need to get to our matches. Meet up at the usual place after?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, babe. And don't let those pop either, I know how excited you get during your matches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a lusty, sloppy kiss, saliva bridging their lips as they left the closet and wobbled off, leaving the place a mess. Neither would be walking right for an hour or so, but neither of them cared. Not when they had more ideas to try out later, in spaces a bit more private and secluded. Where no one would hear the sounds of their love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feb. 2020 - Story #3: Portent (OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sol has many maids under his employ, but few are as unique as Portent. A mechanical gal that’s happy serve, well equipped for any situation. On Valentine’s Day, she’s come to celebrate and share, making sure the both of them are feeling great the rest of the day. </p><p>Contains: F/M, Maid, Oral w/ Chocolate, Pegging</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Master… Master…?" A familiar voice asking for attention roused Sol from his sleep. "It's a special day, Master Sol.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured something barely coherent as his eyes slowly opened, pupils trying to adjust as the robotic maid straddled his chest. It was easy to deduce that it was Portent, as he only had one such type of maid, her beautiful silver body and crystalline green accents already making him feel happy. The hum and glow from the core in her chest was almost hypnotic, soothing his groggy body as he leaned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Portent, visiting me so early? Just what day is it that I get to be blessed like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, displays animated for better interaction, showed she was quite happy to be able to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Valentine's Day, Master! While it's usually men who give gifts to women, you're already doing so much for your maids every other day of the year. I figured I'd give you breakfast… in bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They way she said it was suspicious, her voice trailing off as if there was something more to it. Sol’s eyes ran down from her face, finally noticing the obvious on the way to her waist. Her breasts were exposed, soft and supple and perfectly emphasized by the frilly lingerie that rode right under them. Even further down, he saw that she wasn’t wearing any underwear either, Portent’s nethers fully exposed as she sat on his chest. He was about to rhetorically ask just what she had in mind but she surprised him as she reached off to the side and snatched up a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's customary to give chocolate, so… I thought I'd combine that with something else you love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sol watched as she tipped the cup and began to drizzle warm, sticky chocolate across her body. She coated her breasts thoroughly, making lines across her stomach, before dumping the rest across her crotch. It didn't take much to understand why she was doing it or where things were going. Portent smiled as she inched up his body, small drops of chocolate dripping onto his chest as she positioned herself over his face. One thing was definitely true about her plan, Sol loved both the taste of chocolate and pussy, combining both was a stroke of genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her cool, metal chassis while his tongue dove into her wet, warm hole. Portent was a perfect creation of modern science, her nethers as delicious and wonderful as any woman's, her firm, outer form perfectly curved. His mind was constantly craving more and more as he kissed and sucked on her tender bits, all that warm cocoa sticking to his tongue and lips. It smeared across his face as he went deeper, another special surprise awaiting him inside. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> chocolate inside, like a candy bar filled with caramel. Sol moaned in delight, getting more passionate with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re reaching so deep; you really like that, Master? I stuffed myself full, just for you,” she exclaimed amidst her moans, body twitching as pleasure filled her electronic brain. “K-Keep going, I’m so close…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the words he had been wanting to hear. Sol concentrated on his action, each prod, kiss, and lick consciously placed in the places Portent loved most. She fidgeted, moans growing louder and louder, until it all came unraveling. Her systems went haywire as her system failed to keep up with all the stimulation. Portent's inner 'muscles' clenched tight, sending a large helping of chocolate into his mouth while her fingers gripped him tight. This was what she loved the most about her master: just how good he made her feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a proper mess by the time she had recalibrated herself, his face covered in brown, sugary sweets. She couldn't be happier seeing the smile on his face, helping him clean it all up before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Her eyes lit up as he asked for a small request, excited that he'd ask something so intimate of her! Reaching over to the side table, where she had placed all her add-ons, she grabbed the thing he had wanted. The artificial, but extremely realistic phallus would easily attach to her groin, covering up the hole he had been so eagerly eating out moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It interfaced with her, nerves and tertiary systems activating to integrate it with her body. Within seconds it was stiff and hot to the touch, liquid oozing from the tip as her master turned around and presented himself to her. She had only been able to do this once or twice before, Portent was eager to get started. Her cock pressed against his backdoor, pulling herself close as she began to push inside him. He was so tight, her toes curling as she crammed every inch she had deep inside. A low groan meant she was doing it right, hilting firmly inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sol wouldn't shy away to admit how amazing it felt. That thick, girthy shaft was spreading his ass wide, stretching him out just the way he had wanted. When she began to thrust, he could feel her smacking firmly against his prostate, making his body quiver and shudder. He was glad she didn't hold back either, going at a fast, brisk pace and occasionally changing her tempo to keep him on edge. Portent knew, almost too well, just what he liked and didn't slow for even a second until she had him moaning just like how she herself had been minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that, Master? Like how I'm deep inside you, ramming you nice and hard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it a lot, Portent," he said with a chuckle, pleased to hear her playful tone. "Keep going until you can't anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his choice of words wasn't the best, as Portent didn't exactly know the meaning of exhaustion, so to speak. It was at least programmed into her, making her eventually experience something like it, but she still had more endurance than most. His maid went on for almost a half-hour before she even got close, his backside red and his insides pleasantly sore. She never stopped, only briefly slowing whenever she made him climax, the sheets stained with his spunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once she faltered did he see the end in sight. Sol's hole was ready for the finale, as long as she was ready for it. She grunted, hilting hard as her body gave out, mewling like an animal as her synthetic cock began to unload inside her master. He could feel that hot, stick gunk flood his intestine, clinging to the walls and painting this white. It forced him into one last, weak climax, his own seed spurting across the sheets for the final time. His maid had done too good, his ass feeling empty as she pulled out, trailing cum behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sol was left clutching a pillow, on the verge of falling back asleep as Portent laid down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it good for you, Master? Did I do good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… yes, very good," he murmured, affectionately rubbing her face. "But I don't think I'm going to be walking straight the rest of the day…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feb. 2020 - Story #4: Voyeur Akane (Gridman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a bid to make Yuta hers, Akane has come up with a plan to remove the only obstacle in her path. Knowing that Rikka has a particular side job, Akane has arranged for a client to meet her, all while recording the encounter. While she watches, she realizes she might be more interested in what Rikka does than she thought. </p><p>Contains: F/M, Voyeurism, Prostitution, Marathon Sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akane couldn’t take her mind off of him, that stupid, adorable Yuta. She often sat at home, dreaming about what she would do with him if he were hers. The only real trouble was his friends, they would never let her get that close, far too suspicious of her recent behavior. So, like she often did, she dreamed up countless ways to make him hers, all while making new figures for her kaiju ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho was a non-factor, really. That boy would be easy to draw away, he had a hot head she could exploit easily. Most of her thoughts were of Rikka, as that girl would be trouble. Akane had a troubled history with that girl, and Rikka was also the closest girl to Yuta. She couldn't help but see that as competition, for if Yuta had feelings for anyone, it was Rikka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Akane needed was leverage, something she could use to either lure in her crush or push away her competitor. Thankfully, she knew of Rikka's weekend 'hobby'. She had often watched from a distance as Rikka took payment for rather elicit services. All Akane needed was some video, something to shoo away that girl so Yuta could be up for grabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it would take was a little planning and bit of patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikka was looking forward to today. It was a calm, clear Saturday and she already had a client. She wasn't sure how he had found her, texting her directly out of the blue, but after he texted her a picture of what he was packing, she didn't care. As long as he had the cash, she was happy to play along. He had asked her to meet at a motel not far from the school she went to, her heart beating faster with every step closer. Trotting up to the room, her heels clicking on the cement, she was ready to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having only seen what he was packing, Rikka was relieved to find out the man was an absolute hunk too. Broad, big, strong, and obviously hung, to boot. He had a broad smile as she walked in the door, wearing only his underwear so she could see the goods bulging beneath them. In his hand, he had a huge wad of cash, so big she knew she wouldn't need to count it. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close so he could grab at her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just all set and ready, aren't you?" Rikka murmured. "What do you want first? Handy? Quick blow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That second one sounds real fine," he said with a chuckle as he pulled put his sizable member. "You got some nice, pretty lips. The kind a guy would love to get between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided her to the bed, sitting on the edge as she kneeled down to greet the partner she'd be getting to know over the day. She couldn't help but salivate at the look of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane couldn't be more thrilled! That slutty girl had taken the bait so easily! She knew Rikka wouldn't be able to resist both a fat cock and a fat stack of cash. Now her plan would go into swing, both her and her camera peering out from the closet to watch and save every second of it. With a full day's worth of video, there was no way Rikka would be able to stop the pink-haired girl from snatching up Yuta. There would be no resisting blackmail of this magnitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she sat there and watched, occasionally looking down the view of the camera, keeping everything in focus and getting all the details she could. There were a few other, smaller cameras hidden in the room, but from the closet she could see everything at all times. Akane had to admit, though, that Rikka really could put on a show. Watching her swallow that cock, slowly letting every inch bulge and burrow down her throat while lewd, sloppy sounds echoed out, got her a bit excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not enough to distract her, but enough to nag at her. This could be trickier than she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, you've got a good throat on you," he growled, barely holding himself back. "Let's make this a nice scene to remember, keep those soft lips wide and keep that tongue out, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been giving her sweet little throat a proper stuffing for close to ten minutes now. Neither were sure if they were counting them, but he had let loose a few early swimmers at a couple points, his body unable to contain his urges, but this was the first big one. Easing out of her, spit dripping down her chin, his girthy cock was finally free of her hole, resting back down on her tongue and aiming into her open mouth. The man chuckled, holding his member and her head steady as he unleashed what he had been holding back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikka sat there and took every single drop he had to offer. A long, stringy series sperm was shot down into the back of her mouth, pooling and swirling as the level rose. She could taste it all, as it slowly drowned her tongue, a whole mouthful of cum that stimulated her senses. Her heart was beating in her throat, her mind stopping herself from swallowing it all before he finished. The girl didn't even realize it was all being caught in tape, a hidden, overhead camera getting it all while Akane got a tasty side shot from the closet. Waiting patiently, she let him squeeze out a few remaining wads from his shaft before swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel it clinging to her esophagus as it all slowly rolled down into her stomach. So hot and sticky, it made her mind buzz like mad until she had fully downed the steamy load. Rikka gasped for air as it hit bottom, her whole body hot and achy. This man was providing more fun than she could have hoped and his prick was still stiff as stone. Her tongue was wiping her mouth clean, lips smacking as leaned in to clean off his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for more, handsome? What could you be craving now, I wonder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know just how to ask, you really are a pro at this. Why don't you get up here and ride the pony? I bet I can hit deep, just where you need it to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you will,” Rikka responded, biting her lip in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her John laid back, ready and eager. The slim girl climbed onto the bed, stradling the large hunk. His cock pressed firmly against her stomach, a massive monolith when compared to her smaller frame. It would be a small wonder to fit the whole thing inside, but the reason Rikka made so much cash was because she could work wonders for her clients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane really was struggling now. She watched in sheer awe as Rikka took him, every girthy inch he had, straight to the base. From the angle she was at, she could see the girl’s stomach bulging from the large mass of meat inside it. Her loins were aching watching the display, watching the girl bounce, her face lighting up with pure bliss. Was it really that good? It had to be, Akane reasoned, a guy that big had to hit spots that others couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wondered what it would feel like, how deep she could manage. She was salivating at the thought of being in Rikka’s place, her heart racing as she continued to gaze upon the spectacle. Akane made sure the camera was still in focus, but her eyes never truly left the scene in front of her. As the minutes passed, she even began to feel a wetness in her panties, a spot slowly growing outwards as her arousal increased at a near exponential rate. It seemed she would need to take action, lest she succumb to her own perverse thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers snaking down the front of her pants, past the waistline of her panties, they began to play with her folds. It was a bit awkward to do this from this cramped space, but she didn’t care. It felt too good to stop now! She spun circles around her clit, pushing it and rubbing it, barely stifling her moans . Never had she felt such primal lust before, was this how Rikka felt, why she was so willing to climb onto such handsome men?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man she had hired hit bust, Akane felt like her heart would burst right out of her chest. She was almost three knuckles deep, stirring herself up as she watched cum practically spray out of Rikka’s tightly stretched hole. Even from where she was, the doors blocking most of the sound, she could hear the loud, wet gurgles as the sheer pressure of all that spunk pushed itself out of her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only her plan hinged on staying hidden, what she’d give to hop in on the action right now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikka leaned down over her client’s broad, muscular chest, her lips meeting his as his load continued to leak from her hole. There was an audible pop as his cock slipped free, a last, straggling spray of seed landing across her ass. She could feel his raging erection pressing up against her cheeks, still ready for more. Just how much would it take to drain this man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just keep on giving and giving, don’t you?” She asked, rubbing against his shaft. “I bet you could go all day, couldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can last as long as you can, or as long as the money buys,” he said with a laugh. “Now, how about I give that last hole of yours some love? Tight little ass like yours could actually give me a run for my money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if my other holes weren’t already! Now take me, rut me like a beast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her lungs struggling for air as she fingered her sopping wet cunt. She didn’t even know if the camera was aimed right, she couldn’t look away! Her eyes were locked on the couple, Rikka pushed front-down into the sheets, ass sticking into the air. The eager client had his hands on her shoulders, cock bearing down on her asshole. It began to ease inside, forcing open such a small hole, making it take something so huge! Rikka’s moans, ones of unending lust, had her throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see every inch disappear inside that perky, little ass, Rikka twisting the sheets as her face showed pure pleasure. Was anal that good? Akane didn’t know, but it certainly did look good. The amount of time she had been in this closet escaped her, all she cared about was watching the show and getting off to it. It had to have been at least a few hours, hours of watching these two animals fuck like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her plan had been forgotten, in fact she had forgotten to retrain the camera the last time they had switched. Akane could feel her body growing tighter as she finger-fucked herself to new levels of pleasure. One, two, three and more, she lost count of how many times that handsome man had unpacked into her ass, how many times they had swapped places or what furniture they had sullied.. They really were beasts, and she wished she could let loose like they were. It wasn’t all for naught, as her own body was about to give out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having to lean against the back wall of her tiny space, she had pulled down her pants to fully play with herself while keeping an eye on the action. She had to time herself with them, though, lest Rikka hear her. When their pace grew to insane speeds, the loud sounds of slapping flesh and guttural moans echoing in the room, Akane took her chance. At the very moment the man finished for the final time, grunting loudly as his aching loins emptied the last of his tanks, she too finally came. A small spray of fluids ejected from her nethers, spraying the door as she experienced an orgasm of never before felt intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane almost collapsed on the spot, slowly sliding down until she hit the floor. Her brain and vision felt like they were in a fog, barely working and filled with haze. She lazily sucked on her juice-covered fingers, mind filled with desire and dreams of what she could do with a man like that. Yuta was still what she desired most, but a man like that out there? Maybe he could offer her even more. The thought clung in her mind more than she cared to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another hour of post-coitus make-outs, Rikka left satisfied and well-paid. The man was equally happy, though he knew he had to check on the girl that had been watching the spectacle. He made his way to the closet and opened it, finding the hazy eyed Akane still playing with herself. His presence snapped her out of her stupor and he said the only thing he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to have enjoyed the show… wanna try what she was having?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mar. 2020 - Story #1: Halla x Sharlene (OCs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fresh out of bed with the young, insatiable Fen, Halla is getting ready to leave when an eager woman ambushes her from behind. It doesn’t take much to guess who it is, Sharlene the equally insatiable mother has come to tag in for round two with the special guest. Why have Halla leave when the fun is just starting? </p><p>Contains: F/F, Mature Women, Life-like Strapon, Anal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She shut the door silently, slinking out like the minx she was, a small wobble in her step. Halla could still feel that adorable young man's seed inside her, butthole pleasantly warm. Thick globs were leaking into her panties, dirtying an otherwise clean pair. It wasn't an issue, as the sensation of the spreading wetness gave her an odd feeling of satisfaction. After all, it wasn't often she got such a hard loving that she had issues walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla was about to round the corner down the hall when a hand gently grabbed her shoulder, words whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do apologize for spying, but I couldn't help it. Watching my son satisfy a woman so thoroughly is… rather arousing…~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla knew the voice, belonging to the lady of the house, Sharlene. She knew enough about the blonde, busty mother to know the woman had a thing for flings. What Halla didn't know was that this dutiful mother often spent her fair share of nights in bed with her son. It seemed she was about to find out, as a pair of hands worked their ways from her hips and down towards her nethers. They squeezed and massaged all her most sensitive spots, getting Halla worked up before even laying eyes on the woman handling her so gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My… you really know what a lady likes. I was thinking on leaving but I think I'm going to have to stay a bit longer.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Halla did know who was behind her, so eager to have some fun, she didn't have the woman's appearance committed to memory. It was like being groped by a stranger, but in the best way possible. She didn't resist as Sharlene coaxed her towards the wall, or as she slipped underneath her long, flowing dress. Halla had an idea as to what her new friend was after, spreading her legs and pushing out her butt for ample access. Her legs quivered as her panties slowly slid down, hot, musty breath hitting her nethers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind sharing that parting gift my son left you…~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharlene didn't wait for an answer, slowly sinking into the cushy, round ass in front of her. She had been watching this woman and her son rut like animals earlier, hiding behind the doors the entire time. Her pushy had gotten quite wet, even now she was dripping with arousal, heart pounding in her chest as her tongue reached out for what she was after. Halla's butthole was still loose from the pounding she had gotten earlier, leaking gooey, white goodness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teased the dark pucker, tongue prodding and circling. The fine, elegant woman was thrilled to taste the familiar flavor of her child's cum dripping onto her tongue. Humming in delight, Sharlene went deeper, frenching Halla's hole as far as she could possibly reach. Within just a couple minutes, the two women were moaning like animals in heat, their sounds of passion echoing in the empty hallway while Sharlene voraciously ate out her son's lover for all the sperm she could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only slowed when the well began to dry up, barely a drop left inside that tasty butthole. It was a bit disappointing that it had all gone so fast, but Sharlene had another idea in mind. One that had come while watching Halla and her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, darling, that toy you were using," Sharlene murmured, still licking at Halla's rim, "Do you think I could give it a spin? I've always wanted to know what having one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> would feel like…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla chuckled at her enthusiasm. "How could I say no to someone wanting to try something new? Where do you want to do it?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do it right here! Playing risky is plenty fun, I just need to spin you around and get to know you some more first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla went with the flow as Sharlene pulled out from under her and directed her to a padded chest that was just nearby. Combining both a seat and storage, it was perfect for storing toys for such an occasion. Though, the excited mother wouldn't be needing them, not with what Halla had for her to try, and with them both now face-to-face, she was getting worked up already. The blonde and brunette locked eyes and lips, chests pressing hard together as Halla was helped up onto the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're quite the looker," she whispered between the heavy, passionate kissing. "I'd love to spend a whole day in bed with a woman like you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why stop at a day? How about a whole weekend, with you, me, and my handsome son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep tossing around ideas like that, I just might have to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharlene hiked up her dress while her partner did the same, ready to get down and dirty in the middle of the manor's hallway. Halla passed over her toy, giving a few quick instructions, all while spreading her sopping, wet pussy to quickly invite her friend to action. The impressive piece of technology, beyond Sharlene's understanding, began to attach itself, soft, form-hugging metal straps wrapping around her waist. A formidable cock grew out from her groin, shining as the light reflected off of it. Something was clicking in her mind all the while, nerves that normally shouldn't exist forming and growing active.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… oh! Now that's an exhilarating sensation," Sharlene exclaimed, quivering as she touched the toy. "It's like it's actually a part of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, it is," Halla said with a small giggle. "But, let's not forget… that I'm just trembling in anticipation, ready for you to fuck me, Sharlene."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, the mature mother lined herself up. That drooling hole was just too enticing, her legs spread wide, thick thighs serving as perfect handholds. She could barely restrain herself as she pushed inside, feeling for the first time what it was like to have the thing she loved so much to take. Sharlene didn't waste time, starting her thrusting as soon as she had adjusted. Soft, wet slaps echoed around them as their bodies collided, their plush forms jiggling and bouncing. Halla couldn't help herself either, wrapping her legs around her lover, trying to get her to go harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharlene was already addicted, only a minute or two in and she was already dreaming up new ways to use this toy. The feeling of Halla's tight, warm hole clenching down all around her was beyond what she could have imagined. No wonder her son was always so eager, this felt as good giving as it did taking! As she got the hang of it, she began to lean in for some extra fun. Once more they crossed tongues, both buffeting the other with heavy, hot gasps of air. Swapping spit like they were hormonal teens, the two women satisfied their never-ending lust, one seven inches deep in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Sharlene gasped between her moans, her dress sticking to her body. "This is just all too new!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I know you certainly don't need me to tell you to let loose. Just don't get it on the dress," Halla replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They giggled together, both ready for the climactic finish. Sharlene hammered in a few, final times before hilting hard and finally feeling the strange pressure in her groin release. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cum surge out of her toy, as if it were her own, the hot, sticky seed filling up her partner within seconds. It surrounded her shaft, trying to push her out as it struggled to escape the tight space. After a few seconds, she relented, letting the last few, thick ropes spurt out across Halla's tastefully groomed mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were it not for the legs locked around her, Sharlene may have fallen over. Overwhelmed by this new form of orgasm, she had to sink to her knees to get her balance back, while also taking advantage of the perfect elevation Halla was at. Taking her time to rest, she sunk herself into her companion's muff, sucking on the tender folds and licking up the sperm that leaked out of them. Soft hair teased her nose, Sharlene too satisfied to care that she was smearing a bit of spunk across her face in doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. "Few can please a woman better than another woman, and you're one hell of a woman…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could say the same to you," Sharlene responded, still a bit of haze in her eyes, fingers gingerly touching the toy for a bit more stimulation. "Want to… keep this going in my son's room until he wakes up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then let him have his way with us? I love the way you think," the brunette murmured, smiling as fun ideas filled her head.  "Think I could make him eat me out in his sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's give it a try. If he doesn't, I know I will.~"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>